gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Robbing Uncle Sam
Robbing Uncle Sam is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by fellow Grove Street Families member Ryder from his house. Mission Carl goes to see Ryder in his backyard, who is smoking. He asks Carl why he, himself, didn't finish high school. After Carl asks if it was because he dealt drugs since the age of ten, or if it was because he attacked a teacher for wearing Ballas colors, Ryder responds that it's because he is too intelligent. After asking Carl where they can attain guns, Ryder informs him that the army has all of the guns. Carl and Ryder get inside of a Mule (delivered by LB), and drive to the National Guard Depot at the Ocean Docks. Once they arrive, they notice that the gate is closed. Carl climbs over the wall and shoots the switch to open the gate. Ryder drives the Mule to a weapon's warehouse, where Carl shoots the switch to open the door. Ryder stands guard as Carl collects six crates of weaponry around the warehouse using a Forklift. Once all six have been collected, Carl and Ryder escape the National Guard, who pursue them in Patriots, by throwing weapons crates at them. They then drive back to LB's lockup in Willowfield. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the van with Ryder. *Drive down to the compound at Ocean Docks. *Open the front gate by shooting the switch on the other side of the wall. *Shoot the switch to open the front gate. *Open the warehouse door by shooting the switch on the far side of the wall. *Shoot the switch to open the warehouse door. *Get in the forklift truck. *Load the crates onto the van. *Get in the van. *Head to the lock up in Willowfield. Reward The reward for completing this mission is increased respect, and the Grove Street families will start to carry Tec-9. Tips and Tricks *An easier but slightly lengthy method is to get the crates into a more favorable line-up before opening the first gate for Ryder. Collecting all the crates to the warehouse doorway allows you to load them into the truck more quickly once you let it through. *While lifting the crates into the Mule, don't forget to protect Ryder. The crates can wait. *Avoid throwing a crate while a Patriot or other vehicle is right behind the truck; Ryder may get caught in the explosion, killing him. *You can destroy any excess crates. Each crate has a different item inside them, ranging from a simple pistol to a health pickup to an armor vest. *It is possible to carry two crates at the same time with the forklift. However, you have to aim the crate into the van one by one to be released. Combined with the tip of lining up the crates before opening the gates, putting everything in the van will be rather quick and with less time to deal with the spawning soldiers hitting at Ryder. Video walkthroughs Trivia * The song heard in opening cutscene is "It Was A Good Day" by Ice Cube. This song can also be heard on Radio Los Santos. * During the small cutscene of Ryder and Carl at the gate, a soldier is seen driving a Mesa with a unique color. * This mission is the only occasion where the army uses pistols and not M4s. This may have been done because it's an early mission and the player doesn't have any powerful weapons yet. * At the end of the mission, the Mule will be explosion proof, likely to prevent the player from blowing it up with the crates during the chase. * The forklift is bulletproof, although the player can destroy it by dumping it in the water. The mission will fail and the game will say "The forklift truck is history". * The crates can be destroyed by shooting, attacking, or running over them. They may contain pistols, micro-SMGs, shotguns, grenades, health, or armor. However, if the player destroys too many of the crates, the mission will fail. * The game pokes fun at itself during Carl and Ryder's conversation after the opening cutscene, when Carl wonders how the truck suddenly appeared outside Ryder's house (as throughout the game, vehicles used in missions suddenly appear in a similar fashion after the mission-assignment cutscene). * If the player has the cheat "all cars have nitro" activated, the Patriot driver will flip his car. * A bug will occur if the player shoots the two drivers who are in the Patriot in the head before driving the truck. The Patriot will not move because of the dead drivers, but when you remove the Patriot from the camera and then point it back to the Patriot, the car will start teleporting near you and follow you until you arrive at the drop off location. This works on the PS2 and PC. Xbox is still unconfirmed. ** If the player kills the co-passengers as well, steals one of the Patriots and parks them in a safehouse garage; the Patriot will vanish as soon as the door closes. If the player goes back to Ocean Docks to retrieve Ryder, the stolen Patriot will have teleported right back to the National Guard Depot. * Uncle Sam (initials U.S.) is a common national personification of the American government. Gallery RobbingUncleSam-GTASA2.jpg|The National Guard Depot in Ocean Docks RobbingUncleSam-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson using a forklift to move boxes of ammunition. RobbingUncleSam-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson and Ryder fleeing from the National Guard Depot on the Ocean Docks bridge. Navigation }} pl:Okradanie Wuja Sama Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas